Elements!
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Elements only have one use, Georama. However, Dr.Jaming is going to find out that they have more uses then he normally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally I was going to save this minor story for later, then my brain said, "Do it now."**

**This story revolves around Elements, from Dark Cloud 2. I don't mean the monsters, I mean the Georama materials. **

**Many times, I see a weapon needing a element, a building needing a element, etc. What happens if someone were to try and experiment with...I don't know, more common uses of Elements? Here's my own theory.**

* * *

Jaming scratched at his head, looking at the various bottles that now covered his workbench table. He had gone to the Blackstone One earlier, and met a very eccentric looking man, who shoved bottles into his arms. When asked why, the old man simply laughed and went back into the train.

"You're an inventor son. I can see it in ya eyes."

No two bottles were the same, they all contained varying colors of strange liquids, some of the liquids actually jumping inside the bottle on occasion. Jaming let out a sigh.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this.." Jaming mumbled. He grabbed the nearest one, a fiery red bottle. "Fire Element?" He mumbled, pouring the strange liquid into a clear glass bowl. The Element sat in the bowl, not moving, staying it's fiery red color, and emanating a strange warmth. Jaming then did perhaps the most common thing scientists would do if confronted with something new.

He poked it with a stick.

Immediately, the stick caught on fire, Jaming dropping it in shock. It fell to the floor, landing near another piece of wood. Jaming panicked, half expecting the wood to catch on fire. He ran to his fire extinguisher, picking it up. He ran to the burning stick, before he stopped, confused.

The stick was still on fire, but it didn't seem to be getting any shorter, or the fire any dimmer. The flames licked at the other piece of wood, but the other piece of wood never caught on fire.

"What the..?" He mumbled, picking the stick up. It was still burning, the fire still bright orange, but no ashes ever fell off the stick. Curious, Jaming slowly moved his hand into the open flame, despite all his instincts telling him that it was a _very _bad idea. His hand, however, was not harmed by anyway of the fire. It only grew warmer, but that was it.

"Magical fire?" Jaming mused. "Interesting..." He looked upon the various bottles of elements, curiosity now taking over.

He dumped the rest of the Fire Element back into its bottle, not a drop staying in the glass bowl. He reached out for a green bottle, Earth Element it said on its label. He dumped the contents into the glass bowl, deep green spreading out and filling the bowl. Jaming lightly tapped the not burning end of the stick into the bowl.

Immediately, the fire went out. Jaming looked at it, puzzled.

"What's going on?" He mumbled. He set the stick back on the metal table, where the fire sprang back to life. "Huh?" He mumbled, picking the stick up, only for the fire to go out again. He cautiously lowered the stick to the workbench, where it lit itself once again. However, when the stick was no longer in contact with the table, the fire went out.

"Interesting...It seems at though I can specify under what conditions the fire is lit using other elements." He thought aloud. "Why does it light itself while it's on the table though?" He looked at the table, metal, gleaming and shiny, when it clicked. "Metal's just a refined earth..." He mumbled. He set the stick down on a cloth sheet, where the fire did not reignite. He nodded to himself, satisfied.

"Cotton isn't part of the earth.." He mumbled. He looked at the green liquid, crossing his arms.

"What else can I do with you?" He asked aloud. He looked around the room, spotting a small, thin square of scrap metal. He picked the metal up, giving it a look over. "Hm...if metal's refined earth..."

He placed the metal into the container, letting it soak in the liquid for a few seconds. Using a pair of wooden tweezers, he picked the metal up, not a drop of Earth Element staying on it. He looked over the metal, not seeing much of a change compared to when it went it. Jaming sighed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't seem to change the metal..." He mumbled, gears turning in his head. "Or maybe it does..." He ran around the room, finding a hammer and a long, sharp nail. He placed the metal sheet onto a piece of wooden scrap, holding the nail in the center of it. He lifted the hammer up, swinging it down onto the nail.

The nail glanced off, not even leaving so much a scratch on the thin metal sheet.

"Well...that's interesting." Jaming said, a strange glint in his eyes. He looked at the elements on the table, his mind already thinking of thousands of possibilities.

* * *

**Part of a mini series! Hooray!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wanderer back again with another chapter for this series, this specific chapter revolving around Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since discovering the Elements, Jaming has been making discoveries about the strange bottled liquid every day. One of the greatest of which was that sticks dipped in Fire Element would not be put out underwater, making it great for Ocean Roar's Cave. They also served very well for lighting up the normally dark and dreary cave. He sold these elementally charged torches rather cheaply, about twenty Gilda for a pack of twenty.

Another important discovery was the combining of Fire Element with a metal rod. The tip of the rod would glow bright red, able to act as a solder for metals with low melting points.

However, Fire Element seemed rather finicky, at least according to Jaming.

"If I apply Fire Element to a rod, it makes it act like a solder. If I apply it to a knife or a sword, the blade would show no change until I cut or swung at something, in which case the target would be ignited or cooked." He mumbled to Meredith, who joined him in his lab on his third day of Element testing.

Jaming had gotten a elementally charged knife, and sliced through a slice of raw Baku Baku fish, which cooked itself to perfection near immediately.

"That's cool." Meredith said, looking at the cooked fish interestedly. "No more long cooking times."

"Yes, but it's odd. Shape should not influence the effects of the Element." He mumbled, scratching his head as he studied the knife.

"Have you found out anything new about Elements?"

"Well, I found some more unique properties of the Earth Element." Jaming said, pulling out a glass bowl full of the magical liquid. Searching through his workshop, he found two small squares of metal, bringing them to the bowl.

"You already told me that it strengthens metals." Meredith pointed out.

"Ah, but that's not what I was going to show you." He said, a bit of a smirk on his face. He placed one of the edges into the earth element, pulling it out slowly, a thin line of the Earth Element on it. "Watch." He placed the second metal square on top of the first, the second square of metal sticking out a bit. He applied a bit of pressure for a few seconds, then released. "Try to pull these apart." He said, offering the metal.

She gave him a dubious look, trying to pull apart the metal, however...

"It won't move!" She cried after a few minutes of effort. Indeed, the two squares were joined tightly. "So, you discovered metal glue?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes and no.." Jaming mumbled. "All my efforts to separate a similar set up failed. This new glue of sorts is far far more stronger than even conventional welds. That's not all this element does however." He took the metal from Meredith, dunking it into the solution with his gloved hands. After a few seconds, he pulled out a circular metal armlet, looking as though it was forged out of a single piece of metal and welded perfectly shut, no seams visible.

"Whoa.." Meredith gaped. "What the..?"

"Anything that's coated in this substance becomes as malleable as paper." Jaming said, putting the armlet down on the table. "From Gold, to Silver, to rocks, anything that's made of earth can have the same thing done to them...Well, at least from what I tested so far.." He drew from his pocket, a small, egg looking object. It emitted a faint green glow. "I'm not willing to test the Earth Element on this.."

"Why not test it on shards then?" Meredith asked. "Shards are the same thing as the whole, right?"

"Yes, but where can I find some Luna Stone shards?" Jaming asked, shaking his head. "I don't believe you have any on you.."

"I had some yesterday, but Donny bought em off me." Meredith sighed.

"Donny?" He said, perking up. "Hm...Let me go see if I can purchase some from him..." He left his garage in a hurry, leaving Meredith behind with a circlet.

Jaming grumbled as he approached his garage. He swore that Donny purposefully overcharged him because he was blue. He let out a sigh, looking at the Luna Stone shards in the jar that he bought. Still, it was preferable to buying the damn things compared to scouring the Cave for it.

"One hundred Gilda or my life? Simple decision really." He mumbled to himself. As he opened the door to his Garage, he was slightly disappointed that Meredith had left. However, a note sat on his workbench.

_Have a Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Meredith_

_Xoxoxo_

He swore that his heart stopped dead in his chest. Valentine's day, how could he forget? True, he had no reason to celebrate before, but now he had a reason to!He chided himself, sighing and setting the shards onto a table. He glanced at them, a idea slowly forming in his head.

"Hm...if that works.." He mumbled, grabbing two shards of Luna Stones. He carefully lowered a shard into the tub of green, pulling it out to ensure a drop of the Element stayed behind. He placed the secondary shard on top of the first, applying a bit of pressure. He attempted to pull it apart, but was pleased to see that it could not be done easily, nor with a large amount of force.

Hours began to pass, Jaming focused on his work, his right hand working mostly in the dark green liquid, the left hand passing shards to his right.

At last, he pulled out his work, a singular rose looking as though it was made of pure Luna Stones. However, it looked rather...dull. Granted, it radiated the green light, but it seemed lifeless.

"Lifeless?" He mumbled aloud at his thoughts. Looking around, he saw a Element Bottle, this one labeled as Life Element. Its container was bright pink, hearts dotting around it. He poured our a bit of the Life Element into a separate bowl, the liquid radiating energy. He carefully lowered the Luna Flower into the Life Element, making sure that only the rose part of the Flower was emerged. He held it still for a few seconds, before he pulled it out, letting out a gasp.

The Luna Flower's petals were dancing merrily, as though a breeze was blowing through each petal. He smiled at the flower, before more ideas made themselves known in his head.

"Hm...well, why not.." He mumbled to himself. He drained the Life Element into its bottle, replacing it with the Fire Element. "I hope my theory's right." He mumbled to himself, dipping the tip of the Flower into the Fire Element. He pulled it out a second later, slightly surprised by the change.

The Luna Flower's leaves were glowing a soft red, nearly pink but darker. The Flower was also radiating a warm, pleasant feeling. He smiled at his work, but frowned at the stem of the flower.

Replacing the Earth Element with a Air Element, he coated the entirety of the stem in it, careful to keep the leaves away from it. He withdrew the stem, it having a shine and light green tint to it. Satisfied, he walked out the door, only to hit his foot on a nearby plank of wood, dropping the flower in surprise. He gasped, closing his eyes, not able to bear to hear his hard work shatter or crack against the floor.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing, however, Jaming reluctantly opened his eyes, looking where the flower landed.

His mouth dropped open a second later.

The Luna Flower was floating a half inch off the ground, it spinning around in a circle, the leaves dancing ever so merrily. He cautiously picked the flower up, holding it by its stem. Curious, he placed the flower in the palm of his hand, the stem touching his palm. He released it, only to see the stem float above his hand, dancing as merrily as it did on the floor.

"Well then...That's interesting." He said, staring at the flower. Suddenly remembering what he had to do, he ran out the Garage, running to Meredith's Tree house, only to catch her about to climb the ladder.

"Meredith!" He said, stopping her from grabbing the rungs. "Here!" He said, thrusting the Luna Flower into her hands. She stared at the flower, surprise etched onto her face. "Happy Valentine's Day." He mumbled, feeling a bit self conscious. As he turned to walk around, he was stopped by Meredith, who gave him a very large smile, stretching from ear to ear.

"It's beautiful..." She said. Jaming stuttered a bit, before Meredith silenced him with a kiss. He let out a content sigh, before she pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow." She chirped. Jaming nodded dumbly, walking to his Garage in considerably higher spirits.

* * *

**So, yeah it's a day late I'm sorry. D: Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
